Lure of the Abyss
Overview :"Barnaby begs of you to explore the Everfall, a sprawling ruin beneath Gran Soren. He claims a new "presence" has claimed the abyss." Heed the pawn Barnaby's words, and explore the strangeness within the Everfall. Walkthrough : Completing this quest before Lost and Found, will be sure to cause that quest to be automatically failed. This quest is obtained by talking with Barnaby inside the Pawn Guild in Gran Soren after completion of the quest A Matter of Myrmidons. Beneath the capital there is a mysterious place known as The Everfall, which supposedly hides many secrets and is considered sacred by Pawns. Barnaby, the Keeper of the Pawn Guild, believes that something is wrong down below and wants the Arisen to investigate. Preparations It is recommend to be well-prepared for this journey as some of the battles will be pretty rough despite being so early in the game. Take note of the following list before heading down the Everfall: # Oil for Lanterns is very important due to the poor lighting. #A Mage with the Anodyne spell. #A Mage with Fire or Holy-based spells. #Good equipment, enhanced if possible. Be sure to visit Caxton's Armory. Acquiring the quest Reaper's Scorn before starting this quest will minorly benefit completion of that quest. Explore the Everfall Upon entering the Everfall, turn left and begin to head down the path. It is a straight shot for the first stretch; kill any Giant Bats, Spiders and Undead Warriors that the Arisen may come across. Continue on until a lowered gate blocks the party's way and head to the passage to the east. In the next chamber Skeletons will rise from the ground. Once the Arisen has found themself back on the main spiral, they can turn right and pull the lever. This closes the door the Arisen just came through and a door to a side path further on, and opens the main path. Onwards, the Arisen will face more Undead and Undead Warriors. Eventually the Arisen will run into a deadly foe that most likely has not been encountered yet: an Ogre. Please refer to the Ogre page for a guide to slaying this beast. If the Arisen is lucky, the Ogre might in his rage accidentally run over the edge, instantly killing itself. *If the Arisen didn't pull the lever before, the Ogre will be behind a lowered gate, leaving the only option to head north through yet another small path. Here, the Arisen will encounter further Skeletons, a Skeleton Mage, and Undead Warriors on their way. This path will lead back to the main spiral eventually, with the Ogre to the north. After the Ogre has been dispatched, follow down the path with more Giant Bats,Undead and Undead Warriors and approach the bottom of the Everfall. *If the Arisen didn't pull the lever before, they will reach another lowered gate leaving the path west the only way forward. Here, more Undead Warriors and Undead are encountered. The path leads to a chamber with Skeleton Mages, Harpies, Undead and a lever straight through to the north that opens the closed gate downstairs in this room as well as the Everfall's main spiral gates and closes the gates to the Everfall's side paths. Taking the way downstairs through the now open gate leads the Arisen to both the Ceremonial Cage in eastern direction and to the Everfall's bottom. Before interacting with the rune-covered platform called the Flameservant's Throne, explore the side room accessed via a narrow passage to the north, and retrieve the treasure from the Ceremonial Cage. It is also advised to scout the room up by the stairs to the left of the platform. At the top of the stairs there will be many Undead and Undead Warriors. It is advisable to defeat them now so they do not pose a threat later on. Also at the top of the stairs, jump over the balcony and to the left, into a secret area with 2 chests and other loot. Once the Arisen is ready, head over to the Flameservant's Throne, grab the Portcrystal and examine the Throne. Doing so will trigger a cutscene. Report Back to Barnaby After the cutscene showing the tentacles of an Evil Eye, there's only one thing left for the Arisen to do... RUN!!! No matter how many tentacles are defeated, the Evil Eye will not reveal its main body and therefore cannot be defeated. Just get back to the stairs and run up the spiral-path as fast as possible. Tentacles will pop out of the floor all around during the journey back to the top. Therefore, stopping to fight is ill-advised. Pawns falling unconscious during this section will be teleported to the Arisen once they enter the Pawn Guild. *Another option is to use a Ferrystone to safely travel back to Gran Soren. Quest Successful Upon arriving back to the surface, speak with Barnaby to complete the quest. When the Arisen exits the Pawn Guild or arrives at the Portcrystal, they will be approached by Ser Duncan who will give the Arisen the Wyrm Hunt License. It is advised to keep this in possession during its related quests. Achievements/Trophies *The achievement/trophy Writ Large will unlock after the Arisen is given the Wyrm Hunt License. Notes *The quest Lost and Found must be completed prior to completion of Lure of the Abyss otherwise the quest will fail. *If the quest Reaper's Scorn was picked up, the Arisen will find a Wakestone Shard near the Flameservant's Throne at the bottom of the Everfall room. If the quest has already been completed or not picked up, the Shard will not be there. *With the introduction of Dark Arisen, the Arisen can find their first Portcrystal in the middle of the Flameservant's Throne. * Ser Duncan is sent on behalf of Mercedes - just as she stated she would send for the Arisen, though he never mentions her. *It is possible to never officially complete this quest but still continue on to the rest of the main quests, strangely enough - Lure of the Abyss will be marked as cancelled upon starting Come to Court. *For a Speed Run run simply just jump from the entrance and fall all the way to the bottom of the Everfall, use a Wakestone to revive then examine the floor and use a Ferrystone immediately to teleport back to Gran Soren. The Arisen will immediately pick up the next story quest upon doing so without even turning in this one. Category:Quests Category:Main Quests